Crossing Boundaries- co written with Vampchick24
by holamishaamigos
Summary: Beacon hills is a dark place since the arrival of the Alpha pack. Chris Argent is all out of options and decides, as a last resort to phone his old friend John Winchester, after finding out he is dead, he enlists the help of his sons, will Sam, Dean and Castiel be able to overcome the threat of the alpha pack and help out Scott and the gang? Sterek, Destiel! I own no characters!
1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills, from the top of the ridge, it looks like every other New England town. Lights from homes shine as bright as the stars above; life, and families unaware. Oblivious of the darkness, the blood that has stained these suburban streets. Beacon Hills, a town that is more than it appears, a town with a secret. If only they knew, that there are things much scarier, more dangerous than the fictional monster under your bed. Beasts that are stronger, faster, more dangerous, and he, Chris Argent, had no problem facing them all. Lately, however he began doubting himself…doubting whether he or his daughter would be able to handle what was coming. He took a deep breath and let the cool fall air fill his lungs as he looked out at the town. According to Derek, the Alphas were coming… a pack of them. He ran his hand through his hair as he thought about his daughter and her friends, of Scott and the rest of the rag-tag group of teens. Derek was strong, so was Scott, and Stiles and the others were brave and stupid but none of these kids were ready for what was coming. They needed more help, more… reinforcements. Chris Argent was a proud man, a hunter; it took a lot to rattle him and now was one of those times. Chris took out a weathered, napkin from some diner where there was a phone number written in faded ink. He dialed the number; the phone rang for a bit before it stopped then a gruff voice came through

"Hello?"

"John, John Winchester?" Chris asked, his voice was even and he heard a slight pause then a cough on the other line,

"Who the hell wants to know?"

"I'm a friend, my name's Chris Argent, he owed me a favor and now I'm calling it in. Who is this?" Chris asked, his voice remaining calm as he heard some noise that sounded like shuffling in the background.

"His son Dean. John is dead, what was is this favor?" the man, Dean said gruffly and Chris paused briefly at the news of John's death but soon continued,

"Werewolves, a pack of Alphas." Chris explained, Dean sighed

"Hold on," Chris could hear what sounded like muffled conversation between two people then he heard Dean swear then came back on,

"Where?" Chris interpreted that as an agreement,

"Beacon Hills, MA"

"All right," Dean clipped then the line went dead. Chris scoffed then smirked; Dean was definitely John's son. Chris took one last look at Beacon Hills before walking to his car; the wind began to pick up making him pull his jacket tighter. When he got into the car he looked at the sky and even in the night sky he could feel the tension, the calm before the storm. He just hoped they were ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goddamn it." Dean resigned as he hung up the phone. What did he mean by alphas? Not being as knowledgeable with lore as Sam was, he decided to ask just to make sure.

"Heya Sammy!" Dean yelled across the dismal hotel room much too loudly.

"I'm right here, who was that anyway?" Sam questioned.

"Some guy by the name of…what was it, Chris? Yea I think he said Chris Angel or something like that." Dean struggled to remember, after the shock of hearing that there were still people alive that knew his father's name; he didn't think to remember his name.

"You mean like the mind freak? That magician that pretends to fly? I think you got pranked." Sam chuckled lightly.

"Stop messing around, he mentioned Dad. Do you think you could look up that guy in Dad's journal? See if he is real. Also quick question." Dean replied.

"I can only do one thing at a time Dean." Sam replied.

"It's real quick, since you would know better than I, Alphas are, in fact, the first of their species correct? Like there wouldn't be a bunch of them running around during any particular time would they?"

"Dean, they definitely would not. The point of being an Alpha is that they came first and created all of the others." Sam scolded.

"I know, but I was making sure. That friend of Dad's that called, he said that there was a _Pack_ of Alpha werewolves there. Somewhere in a town called Beacon Hills? I've never heard of the place. I'm starting to wonder if I did get pranked." Dean sighed.

"I actually _have _heard of that place!" Sam declared "Yea, ever since Garth decided to take over Intel for Bobby, rumors have been flying around about that town as of late, I think Dad wrote something about it…let me check" Sam quickly ruffled through the delicate pages of John's old journal, it had probably seen more than the two boys, and they had seen at least two apocalypses, if there was any mention of Beacon hills, the journal was sure to have something.

"Well hurry it up!" Dean said with gruff. "I'm starving and if I don't get my hands on a burger in 30 minutes…" Dean left his threat unfinished. Every one knew how "touchy" Dean got when he was hungry.

"Aha! I found it! His name was Chris Argent? Dad went on a hunting mission with him about 20 years ago. They hunted a...werewolf conveniently. That is all it says in here. Werewolf, but it is underlined a number of times. Maybe there is some truth to this. I remember Garth saying something about a Kanima being there almost four moths ago. We've never seen one of those but I've read about one because when we were hunting the shape shifter, I thought it was a Kanima. Those things are pretty bad." Sam explained.

"Yea that was his name, whatever, but it seems like we have a job to do then." Dean replied.

"But do you really think that all of this could be true?" Sam Rebutted.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, he actually knew Dad and he owed him a favor. There really isn't much else to think about. We go down to Beacon Hills, find Chris and take out whatever bastard gets in our way. Simple as that." Dean replied.

"Still following Dad's orders to a tee, unsurprising." Sam muttered, luckily Dean was out of earshot. "Ok we will leave for Beacon Hills tomorrow morning and get there by nightfall." Sam spoke up.

"This isn't like a typical hunt." Dean stated. It wasn't typical; it seemed too weird. Something strange was happening in Beacon Hills, and Dean was going to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, I am not sure why I am here." Castiel muttered.

"Dammit Cas, you said you wanted become a hunter. You need to come on this hunt with us. Plus, were going in Blind. We need all of the ex-angelic help we can get." Dean started.

After all of the raging that had went on in heaven, from Castel trying to find his purpose and finding out that he was being controlled by Naomi and being betrayed by the Metatron, Castiel had lost his way. He thought that as an angel he could only fight to protect heaven and the Winchesters. But as Fate would have it, it was not as simple as Castiel would have hoped. After all of the angels had been cast down to earth, their wings ripped from them as if it were a child in the woods seeing a butterfly for the first time, Castiel thought it was his entire fault. If only he hadn't been so head strong. If only he had been more cautious. If only… Maybe then his brothers wouldn't have had to suffer as much as they did. Maybe they wouldn't have been cast to earth without any hope. Maybe there wouldn't be chaos in both the realms of Heaven and Hell. This wasn't what Castiel felt the worst about however. Like everyone always said, the Winchesters were always his weak point. Especially Dean. Castiel felt especially bad these days in that respect. He knew upfront Dean would never blame him but the fact remained. He was continually letting Dean down. Castiel didn't know why but the feeling of letting down Dean hurt worse than any feeling he had experienced thus far. He had been tortured, beaten, bruised, broken yet none of these feelings compared to when Dean gave him that look, that trust that he once had, the trust that he had long since lost. Although both brothers would say that nothing was different, Castiel was perceptive. He could always tell no matter how subtle, even if they weren't conscious about it, they treated Castiel differently. Castiel was used to being an outcast but they never treated him as if it were so. Over this long period of time, things changed. And this haunted him. These were all things that Castel thought about. Things that tortured him while he slept. He used to be able to suppress his memories of such things because his vessel required no sleep. But he was human now. He required all of the things that a human needed. Sleep was one of those things. At the end of the day Castiel was almost afraid to close his eyes. He wondered how the Winchesters ever did it. Castiel soon began to feel useless. He needed to help put his brothers back on their feet. To show that the angel that gave his all still cared about his people! He soon realized that the answer was right in front of him the entire time. Castiel remembered asking the Winchesters to train him as a hunter before and they didn't take him seriously. When he asked this time, without hesitation, they agreed and immediately "invited" (In their own Winchester way) him upon this trip to a place called Beacon Hills.

"Dean, you needn't bring up the fact that I no longer have powers from god. It is all my fault that this has happened to my people." Castiel explained

"Castiel you know that that couldn't have possibly been your fault." Sam replied.

"Jesus Christ where are all of my CD's! Sammy I swear to god, if you messed with my CD's that will be the LAST time you drive the impala! This is not a joke Sammy, I will end you, where is my Metallica CD?" Dean Growled, abruptly changing the subject.

"Dean they are above the sun visor, like they always are, jeeze Dean why are you so tense all of a sudden, we only left about 2 hours ago. We still have a while to go. " Sam said calmly.

"Uhh maybe it's because of the fact that there is a PACK of Alphas that we are supposed to dispatch! I keep my Metallica in the center console by the way. Touch My CD's again Sammy…" Dean Started

"Yea and you'll end me. I know" Sam finished. "By the way, we have been through worse than some wolves. We managed to catch an alpha vampire so it shouldn't be that big of a worry. Right Castiel?"

"In theory, yes. Although, it will be quite difficult. We still are not even sure if we are to kill it, interrogate it or whatever we are supposed to do. This is difficult indeed." Castiel said Grimly

"Well that is why we are going to meet up with this Chris Argent." Dean explained.

"I guess we will just have to hope for the best, like we usually do." Sam attempted to ease the growing tension between the other two men in the car. Dean was now doing 80 miles per hour and was in a 45 zone. Sam could always tell when Dean was upset by the way he drove. Today was no exception. Dean was pissed.

After trying to follow the GPS's directions (Dean always thought that they thing should be thrown in the trash, but it was Sam who no longer insisted on just reading the frikken map so he needed it.) the trio eventually happened upon beacon hills. It seemed like a quite town. _Definitely not natural_ Dean thought. As he passed a school called beacon hills high he noticed that there was a sign for an open position as a guidance counselor. Dean immediately thought, _how I could have used one of those when I was in high school. Although I was never in one school for long I kinda wish I had someone to talk to, well at least back then. _But soon Dean forgot al about that and continued onward in search of the Argent household.

Eventually they came to an apartment complex which seemed surprisingly nice. "I never understood why people would choose to live in an apartment" Sam Muttered. "If they can afford a place like this, why can't they just get a regular house?"

"That is because we, as hunters, need to keep a low profile." Said a voice from around the corner. "You should know all about that shouldn't you Sam Winchester? Your old man always told me that you were inquisitive. And you must be Dean." He said as he turned to shake Dean's hand. "I don't however know who this is." He said with a questioning look as he turned to face Castiel."Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Chris Argent, we spoke on the phone, I apologize for the short notice, but please, hurry inside. It is not safe outside where just anyone can hear us." They quickly hurried inside.

"I know you guys must have a few questions for us and I'll try to clear them as soon as possible, but first things first." Chris then proceeded to thrown mountain ash on the Winchesters and draw line on the floor. " Cross it." He demanded. The Winchesters sighed, looked at each other and crossed the line. Castiel however appeared confused. Dean sighed and looked at Castiel, " He is trying to make sure that we are not werewolves. Just cross the line Cas."

"But Dean I can assure you and this man that I am not the being he seeks." Castiel explained.

"Cas, just cross the Damn line! It will be a lot easier than explaining."

"As you wish Dean." Cas sputtered while wiping ash from the front of his trenchcoat.

After Castiel Crossed the threshold, the boys began to ease Chris' worry by performing all of the proper clearances to prove that they weren't shapeshifters, vampires, levithans, demons or any other creature that would possible questioned. Just as Dean began to run a knife down his hand, Chris Stopped him.

"I know you guys aren't demons or anything of the sort! Stop doing all of that!" He exclaimed. "We haven't much time! Demons can't enter Beacon hills since your father came here and there are salt lines above my door also, that mountain ash has been infused with borax and holy water, so you aren't leviathans or vampires, although, I have only read about leviathan but, thanks to you guys all of the hunters use borax in their weapons now. You can never be too careful, your father taught me that.

"You claim you knew so much about our father, then tell us exactly how you know him." Sam said with just the right amount of snob in his voice that he got his point across but left Sam feeling just the right amount of sassy.

"Well…" Chris Began. "It started on a demon hunt, pretty textbook stuff I thought, I was sitting in a bar and I came across your father, whom I didn't know was him at the time, but he was acting suspicious, you know sitting all alone in the corner scoping everybody out. Later come to find out that is just the way he is. But anyways he was a new face in the town and since Beacon hill is so small, I knew he was a new face, exactly what I would be looking for. So naturally, I followed him. After following him to the back of the bar. He attacked me, I guess he noticed me eyeing him and thought I was the Demon! Well after we scuffled for a bit he realized that I was a hunter too and with a lot of urging on my part we decided that this didn't small like a normal demon case because there were signs of disappearances like a rogue demon but there were also dead bodies that were showing up. We decided to team up. We were on this hunt for a little while before we found out what the culprit really was. A pack of Alpha werewolves and they-"

"Wait just a minute, how could it have been a PACK of alpha werewolves? Dad never mentioned anything about that in his notebooks. All he said was werewolf. " Dean said with an incredulous look on his face.

"That is because I told him not to write about it in his journals, it seems, after a lot of research that the alpha packs while they still are the original ancestors to all of the other wolves, there also can be more than one alpha at a time. It seems to be a handing down of power. But while it seems that alphas can be made as well, but this is only exclusive to Werewolves. This is due to Beacon Hills being cursed by a witch in the 1600's during the trials. In order to teach the governments of old a lesson, the witch created creatures of the night for this town only to pay penance to those that have wronged her. I'm sure you boys know that witches sure can hold a grudge. These wolves differ from regular werewolves in that fact that the alpha trait can be passed down and also that they aren't exclusive only moonlight, that just makes them stronger." Chris explained. "Back on the topic of your father, we spent time trying to figure this all out and he was gone for a while."

"Oh yea that was that time Dad missed Christmas!" Sam exclaimed. "He never did tell me what hunt he went on now that I think about it."

"We were out hunting during Christmas time now that I remember," Chris reminisced. "He spoke of you boys a lot and said he missed you dearly. Unfortunately we weren't off the case and even when I told him to go home he refused, saying that a job unfinished isn't a job at all. Your father always was firm in his ethics. I sure was glad he didn't listened to me or I wouldn't be here today. Eventually we confronted the alpha pack and at the time there were only three, an older man, a woman without shoes, and a big burly man who all told us the same thing, that crossing the alphas would be that last thing we would ever do. It was frightening but I was young at the time and your father had much more experience that I and was unfazed by their threats. We quickly were in a full on brawl but luckily the girl seemed recently turned and, while she was immensely strong, she was so new that she didn't know how to harness the wolf. If not for that minor weakness of their pack, we would have surely lost. We quickly took her down and injected wolfs bane in her so she was immobilized. My life was in danger, John thought that the bigger one was the bigger threat and took on that one and left me with the older man, but his eyes blazed with a hatred that seemed ages tempered. He quickly got the better hand of me because he was too quick. I was slammed up against the wall and my crossbow was knocked out of my hand and I couldn't reach my knives. He held me in a chokehold and just as I was about to pass out John was there and shot him in the kneecap. He released me and it turns out that the bigger wolf was no match for John as he quickly disarmed him and helped me get out of the grasp of that dangerous wolf. We were in a really tight spot but all of a sudden the man called off the bigger wolf and told us that he wouldn't disturb Beacon Hills for now. He stated that fighting me was fun for him and he wanted to fight me when I was more experienced. He seemed thrilled by the excitement of the hunt. It was bone-chilling. They quickly left after that. After the fighting was over and we patched ourselves up John left me his number and said that when they come back that he would be ready and that all I needed to do was call." Chris Finished.

"It seems that we should be mounting an attack." Castiel stated.

"We can't do that just yet." Chris countered.

"Well why the hell not, I'm with Cas I say we just tear in there and kick some ass!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it is a bit more complicated than that." Chris said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"Well there are more than just alpha werewolves in this town." Chris said.


	4. Teenagers!

**A/N: holamishaamigos: Thanks guys giving this story so much support! Me and My co-writer are really excited to bring this story to you guys! So please remember to follow and review this story! A good review could motivate us to keep writing for days! We just love positive energy! If there are any plot points you would like mentioned or if you have an idea for where you want to plot to go we are all ears for suggestions, yours might make it into the final draft! So please remember to review and give this story some exposure! Were working very hard! :D **

"There is another pack." Chris started. "A group of teenagers." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He knew this was going to be a difficult explanation.

"Teenagers?" Dean said incredulously. How could there be teenagers involved? Dean thought that this was supposed to be a quick job, to eliminate a werewolf. He knew this wasn't going to be a typical job but teenagers?! Then there were also a pack of them? "Well were just going to have to kill them too." Dean said.

"We can't do that." Chris explained. "They are on our side."

"The HELL they are, if they are not human, then they can't be on our side! You're a hunter, you should know this rule better than anyone!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean this isn't our territory, this town is strangely weird. Maybe they have different rules than we do as hunters." Sam tried to console his older brother.

"No we abide by the same code of hunters as anyone else, it's just that things have gotten complicated in Beacon Hills. This group of werewolves and teenagers are of no harm to us. One of them is even my daughter-"

"Wait your DAUGHTER is a werewolf?!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, it's not just werewolves. There are some human members of their group as well. The humans probably help out more than the werewolves do in my personal opinion. They have even helped me out a few times. So we realized that we have an alliance. I know about them and they know about me and when it is fitting we help each other out. I choose to overlook the fact that they are human. Also I over look the fact that my daughter was dating one of them." Chris said with a grimace.

"Allow me to put this in perspective." Castiel began. "There are some bad werewolves called the alphas. These are the reason as to why we were called here in the first place. Then there "are also" good werewolves. I believe I have used the air quotes correctly. This pack of good werewolves consists of not only werewolves but humans as well. They are also on the same side as we are. Is that much correct?" Castiel questioned.

"Yes. Now I'll try to fill you in on the kids. There are three humans in their group. There is Stiles, a really eccentric kid who seems to hang around Lydia and Derek also his father is a sheriff so he has a knack for finding criminal intent. He seems to be invaluable to their efforts." Chris explained. "He is also really smart second only to the other human in their group, Lydia Martin, she is incredibly smart and the school's valedictorian. She also accidentally revived another wolf's uncle from the grave; she was being used as a puppet because she has an interesting relationship with the supernatural, which we don't understand yet. Maybe you guys could figure it out. She goes into these trances and finds herself around these dead bodies that have been popping up around town."

"I've never heard anything like that" Sam answered, "I'll look it up when I get the chance."

"The last human is my daughter, Allison, she has been a hunter since birth but didn't actively take on the life until the werewolves came back to beacon hills. She now is a definite threat; she is determined to help them in any way possible and has even given the alphas something to be afraid of. If she didn't go against my every word. I might actually be able to be proud of her." Chris explained.

"So now we move onto the good werewolves, there is three of interest. Derek, Scott and Isaac. Derek is the alpha of the pack and has pretty much kept to himself since his family died in a fire that he thought my sister and me started. He is very private and only reacts when it is in the best interest of the pack. Isaac is also very private since he joined the pack, when he was human his late father used to abuse him so he has decided to do good for himself and the rest of the pack, he looks to Derek as a father figure and is always attached to Scott. He always has everybody's best interests at heart but is sometimes headstrong. The last is Scott who was turned by Derek as well, but isn't officially part of Derek's pack, simply because he doesn't want to be. He is the most valiant of them all and only fights after all options have been exhausted. He is the most level headed and usually is the one to ask for my advice whenever he needs hunter help." Chris finished. "I think that is everything you will need to know about the people in this town, at least, that's all I know. But now we have to come up with your new placements."

"Placements?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, usually we just keep watch and stay in a hotel or something on long missions." Dean added.

"I'm afraid it is, yet again, a tad more difficult than that." Chris started

"Of course it is." Dean Muttered.

"Nothing too bad, I assure you." Chris began. "You boys will just need to get, "alternative jobs" we'll call them. I need you guys to get into the beacon hills life as much as possible as to not alert the alphas that I have called for help. You are free to find your own but I think that jobs within the school will allow you to better assimilate yourselves with those involved in all of this who go to Beacon Hills High School. Do you have anything in mind? I know that this is short notice but if there were any position you really wanted you can covet those first. So any suggestions?" Chris asked.

Dean thought back to the drive into beacon hills and he recollected the sign that was in on the school, they were looking for a new guidance counselor. That would be perfect for Sammy! He was always the sensitive one anyways. Maybe he wouldn't want to talk with Dean so much if he had the troubled students to speak to.

"Heya Sammy I think that-"

"I could be a librarian!" Sam Declared, he thought that this position would be perfect; he could have all the time he needed for research and also would be able to speak to the kids when they need help with books and could also question the children on what they were researching. It was optimal. "I could do research there and it wouldn't be strange!"

"I was thinking that you could be the guidance counselor there actually." Dean said. "It would be good for you to speak to the kids and get things out of them."

"I actually think librarian would be a good fit for you Sam." Chris Began. "John always told me you were the smarter one. No offense Dean."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Dean Started.

"What I mean is that I think you would make the better guidance counselor Dean." Chris stated.

"Yes Dean, I believe that you are better at the interrogation aspect of hunting. Especially after your "training" in Hell. Did I use them correctly this time Dean?" Cas asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yea you did." Dean grunted. "I guess I have no choice but to take this damn job. I wanted to be a janitor though."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure this job will be much more fruitful. Plus being a janitor will not allow you to interact with the teenagers to help out with the hunt!" Chris attempted to make it better for Dean.

"Yea yea whatever." Dean said dejectedly

"What about myself?" Castiel questioned. He was beginning to feel a little left out of the entire conversation.

"Hmm.." Chris began to think, he wasn't quite sure what to do with Castiel, and he was under the impression that it would only be Sam and Dean. He wouldn't need another person for reconnaissance. "Well what can you do?" Chris questioned. He knew of the abilities of the other boys because they were John's children.

"I used to be an angel of the lord." Castiel deadpanned.

"An angel?" Chris exclaimed. "That would be something that you could have said earlier!"

"Well I'm not anymore. I'm afraid I have lost most of my angelic properties." Castiel said shamefully.

"Basically no more instant-exorcisims." Dean supplied.

"Hmm I think I have a place for you now that I think about it. Our town veterinarian is a druid actually so he has been around for a while. He may be able to help you out." Chris said.

"A druid?" Sam asked. "Aren't druids a little dangerous? They are volatile mages with a knack for casting evil spells for fun, and he is this town's Veterinarian?"

"Oh no, Cas ins't going near anything dangerous." Dean said protectively.

"It's perfectly safe I assure you. The only druids that make it into the books are the evil ones, aptly named Darachs. But this one has been helping out Scott and the gang so he is safe. You have my word as a hunter." Chris provided.

"You damn well better hope so." Dean said.

"In any case you guys should start tomorrow after I make some calls. For now, since it is going on six am you guys should find a place to rest and get prepped for your future positions!" Chris laughed.

The boys slowly retreated to a nearby hotel and drifted off to sleep with nothing but werewolves in their heads and in their dreams.


	5. Stiles' Dreams

**A/N: holamishaamigos: Here is another chapter for you guys! and one more to come! We've written three installments in a row! So remember to read and Review! :D We love it! We also like the angle of a PTSD Stiles so tell us if you do to! Thank you! 3 **

Crack. Stiles more than feels his jaw cracking from the force of the blow. He crashes to the ground, coughing and trying to get up, only to feel a heavy boot kick him down.

"You serve no purpose Stiles; you have no powers, why kid yourself? You hide behind jokes, smart-ass comments but I know, and you know that is just a mask. You still are the weird kid, the one whose mummy died…" Gerard's voice whispered in his ear, making Stiles' blood run cold. The old man's voice rang through his head, his words causing more pain than the blows he delivered. Stiles fought back the tears, what hurt the most was that Gerard was speaking the truth, every single goddamn thing. No matter how hard Stiles pushed, Gerard was stronger, despite his age. Stiles tried to snap at Gerard, tell him to shut the fuck up but he found his tongue heavy and the air rushing out of his lungs with each kick.

"You are an inconvenience, a nuisance, a pest… I mean Scott is the special one, and Jackson, and hell even Alison is better than you. You are just some jumped up twerp who drives a jeep, face it Stiles, you are worthless…weak….always weak, always the victim." Gerard's words soon became a mantra in his head, Stiles lifted his head and he started panicking. Flashes of that night, the night of the championship came searing into his brain. Then moments from the past year, him being thrown around, always being saved… Soon Scott, his dad, Lydia, all of them were glaring at him with sneers.

"Guys… please" Stiles choked out but it only made his friends sneer more as they watched Gerard make Stiles his own personal punching bag.

"You are a liability Stiles, why would anyone help you?" a familiar, husky voice sneered, it was Derek. Before Stiles could react he saw Derek's eyes turn the blood red, fangs come out then searing pain and his shouts.

Stiles shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, panting, and shaking. It was just a dream, well nightmare. He felt pain in his arms and liquid on his fingers, when he turned the lights on he felt sick at the sight. In the fit of the night he had scratched, and reopened the scratches on his arms. Stiles took a few shaky breaths as his dad rushed in.

"Stiles, are you OK? Are you hurt?" Stiles quickly hid his arms from his dad's sight, recently Sheriff Stiles has been busy what with all the strange occurrences going on. Stiles could see that his dad was worn out,

_Nuisance, annoying, weak_

Stiles cringed at the words, he cleared his throat and putting on his signature smirk

"I'm fine Dad, I had a bad dream" Stiles said in his usual casual tone, he remained in bed as his dad stared him down. This was the annoying thing about having a dad for a cop, they are perceptive, and it's kind of in their basic training to read facial cues.

"You seem to be having a lot of those kid, do you want to talk about them?" Stiles' dad asked and Stiles saw the worry, the concern in his face. Stiles could feel the tense environment, making his defense mechanism kick in,

"Its this reoccurring dream where Coach is singing Beiber in nothing but a pink tutu and crocs…disturbing stuff" Stiles deadpanned, even adding a shudder to sell it. His dad raised one eyebrow, which paired with the dripping shaving cream, made him less intimidating.

"Stiles…" at that moment a smell of smoke wafted into the room providing the perfect distraction,

"I would love to discuss my dream and all but I think your pancakes are burning Dad," Stiles said and the Sheriff's eyes widened and he darted out of the room to salvage the most likely already ruined pancakes. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when his dad was gone. He got out of bed and got ready as fast as he could. The sooner he left the less time his dad would have to grill him. Stiles looked at the angry gashes, he winced as he cleaned them up then pulled a two-toned baseball shirt with red sleeves over his head. He finished the look off with a pair of jeans and sneakers. On his way out he paused in front of the mirror, the sight was unsettling. He looked pale, paler than usual. His eyes were tired, and blood shot and he had dark circles from the consecutive nightmare filled nights. The bruise had long since faded but Stiles still placed his hands on the spot; he shivered as he remembered the merciless beating Gerard gave him.

"Stiles, you're going to be late buddy!" Stiles dad's voice snapped Stiles back into reality. Stiles took his Adderall, put some concealer under his eyes, yes he is a guy and he is wearing make up so what, and then when he looked decent enough he grabbed his bags, and his phone then left the room.

"Bye dad," Stiles said quickly as he grabbed only an apple and headed to the front door,

"Stiles wait- I, damn it" the sheriff cursed when Stiles slammed the door shut. Stiles didn't see the frown and the worried look his dad sent his way. Stiles just took a moment once he got into his baby. He clutched the worn steering wheel tightly as he remembered crashing it through the wall of the warehouse, hitting Jackson; there was still a dent, a reminder of that night. Stiles put the key in the ignition, letting the familiar, comforting sound of the motor drown out the negative thoughts in his mind. He pulled from the curb and drove toward school, normally he would pick Scott up but now Scott has his dirt bike, eliminating Stiles' transportation services.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he killed the engine, and then with slowly pushed himself out of the car. He took a moment and looked at his surroundings, all his classmates, underclassmen laughing and chatting, all were oblivious to the hell that he was in and had experienced. The warning bell rang and soon the stampede to get into the large building began. Stiles was sucked into the crowd, just another average teenager off to learn.

"Today we will be starting with Mary Shelley's classic tale, _Frankenstein_. A little background…" Stiles rolled his eyes and zoned out as the teacher droned. A monster book? Seriously? Of all the freaking books in all bookdom, it had to be the one with monsters. He closed his eyes to catch a quick snooze when he felt his shoulder being poked,

"Hey, Stiles… you OK?" Scott whispered and Stiles stiffened and jumped slightly at his friend's touch. He was lucky that most of the students around him were too busy doodling, sleeping, or in Lydia's case furiously taking notes.

"Yeah man, just usual school tired and all…" Stiles said quickly as he flashed Scott a thumbs up with a smile before turning back around.

"…one of the themes of the novel is the question of, what is a monster? I want you all to take 15 minutes to write an in class response to this question. In your opinion, what is a monster? Start now. Oh and would someone please wake up Mr. Greenburg?" Mrs. Little asked briskly as she handed out sheets of paper for the class to write on.

What is a monster?

Immediately Stiles saw the Kanima; its slow, predatory walk and snake like eyes that made your skin crawl. The memory of Jackson, or the Kanima slinking around Matt when he took over the police station took center stage. Stiles was helpless, lying on the ground, paralyzed while his teammate turned creature stalked toward his chained up father. He had never felt more weak and vulnerable in that moment, if Scott hadn't come in… Stiles's dad would be dead and Stiles would not have been able to stop it. Stiles could feel himself breaking in a cold sweat, his body feeling numb as he remembered looking into those cold eyes and seeing nothing but blood.

_ Weak, pathetic, useless; liability_

"Stiles? Stiles? Do you hear me? Dude, snap out of it please." Scott's voice sounded like he was under water. Stiles felt his heart race, his breath shorten and felt sharp pain in his arms as his fingers dug into his arms. Not here, not now, goddamn it. Stiles thought as he retreated into his own nightmare, Gerard laughing as he released the kanima on his father. He watched helplessly as a zombie Peter slashed Lydia, or seeing Derek impaled on Jackson's claws in the warehouse. Being unable to save his mom…

"No! No! Noo!" Stiles shouted as Scott was trying to help him out of the classroom. In Stiles' current state he viewed Scott as a threat.

"Stiles, Stiles please!" Scott was pleading but Stiles was gone, too wrapped in his own personal hell. All those instances, he was helpless, the liability who always got kidnapped, always getting abused, the weakest link.

"I'm sorry about this man," Scott muttered and soon Stiles felt a slap on his cheek then darkness.


	6. Sourwolf and the Winchesters

**A/N: holamishaamigos: Please Read and Review this chapter! :D We love our sourwolf! :D**

"They're already here…" Peter's words echoed with each punch, kick, and slash Derek made. His breathing was ragged as he steadied the swaying punching bag; his muscles felt sore and his stomach twisted in knots at the thought of the Alpha pack. He would never say it out loud, well at least not in the presence of his uncle; he was unprepared for the inevitable bloodshed. Derek was an alpha, but an alpha to whom? The only member left of his pack is Isaac; he is still searching for Erica and Boyd but that sinking feeling of failure is creeping up on him. Derek continued his training as he thought about his resources. There was always Jackson; unfortunately after achieving werewolfhood Jackson was doing the whole one man wolf pack thing somewhere. There was always Scott…. The one problem is that Scott refuses to join Derek's pack and although the kid has proved himself, Derek knows that he is nowhere near ready to take on the Alphas. Plus getting the kid to help him was like pulling teeth and not to mention the headache that accompanies Scott— Stiles.

Derek punched the bag harder than normal at the thought of the hyperactive, smart-ass kid. The force causing the bag to fly across the room and slam into the wall, creating a sizeable dust cloud. Derek may or may not have been thinking of Stiles smirking face at that moment, no one would ever know. Stiles is like a child who tags along and you want to punch them but you restrain because they are a child and you know you could kill them. Stiles has become an unfortunate occurrence in Derek's life, an occurrence that he has come to accept as one would accept going to the dentist every few months. Still, Derek would never admit conscious or to any living being, but he admitted the kid wasn't completely useless.

"Keep it up and you wont have to worry about your draft problem," Derek's teeth ground in annoyance at the bored voice. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was his uncle.

"Piss off, what the hell do you want?" Derek grunted as he went to retrieve his abused punching bag, hang it up, and then continued his jabs, never once looking back. He heard his uncle let out a deep sigh.

"Language, sheesh. What? I cant just pop by and say hi to my favorite nephew without wanting something?" Peter asked, his tone sounded affronted and Derek could practically hear "scheming" in his tone.

"No, now tell me what you want me to do so that I can refuse and go back to peace," Derek snapped as he stopped punching for a moment to turn and glare at his uncle. The older male ran his hand through his hair and gave Derek a level look, with a small smirk on his lips

"I just came by to warn you. It seems some new players have entered this little game of ours,"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Winchesters are here… " Peter deadpanned and Derek's eyebrow quirked up and he felt his heart race slightly, but only slightly.

"You mean the Winchesters? As in John Winchester? Didn't he die?" Derek's voice was slightly surprised and Peter nodded.

"Yes, though it would seem that he had some offspring. I saw them with Argent. I don't think I need to tell you the kind of reputation these guys have. They make Argent look like a boy scout" Peter explained as he walked over to the table and started looking at the various papers scattered about. Derek looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"How did you find out about this?" Derek questioned.

"I saw them walking into Argent's house, so I decided to pull a little research, if that's al right with you." Peter Sneered.

"You were spying on Chris Argent? He could kill you, you know."

"You think I forgot how to cover my tracks Derek my boy, do you know who I am?" Peter said.

Derek had to suppress his anger.

"They must be here because of the Alphas."

"Clearly," Peter rolled his eyes and Derek took a few deep breaths to refrain from ripping that smirk off his face.

"Look, your concern is, touching" Derek says the word with a slight sneer and stretches his arms,

"But its not needed. I, we can handle ourselves. We all want these Alphas gone. Argent knows to stay out of my way and I stay out of his, I probably wont even have to talk to these new hunters" Derek reasoned as he resumed his beating of the bag. He felt Peter's presence behind him before the elder wolf gripped Derek's shoulder,

"Derek, these boys are not to be taken lightly. They are trained killers, after all they learned from the best. Their father was responsible for reducing our numbers. John Winchester was responsible for the death of your cousin and severely wounded my brother. Granted Eliza was just turned but regardless. I did some research on this Dean and Sam Winchester," Peter paused as he shoved a thick manila folder into Derek's chest. Derek sneered at the folder and was reminded of Stiles' information packets.

"Go on then, know thy enemy and all" Peter said as he sat in Derek's chair and watched as his nephew scanned the various newspaper clippings and papers in the folder. Although there was no overt mention of supernatural causes for some of the events listed, Derek knew enough to see the subtle signs. As Derek continued to read his mouth turned downward into a frown.

"Hm,"

"Hm is right. Do you understand now? These Winchesters are dangerous and the moment they see you go wolfy or any of your pack they wont hesitate. You have to lay low, understand? They are not meant to be trusted"

Peter warned, his voice was serious and his blue eyes were grave. Derek's eyes widened slightly at the information and clenched his jaw. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a defeated sigh, letting the folder drop onto the desk. He really hated it when his uncle was right, even more than listening to one of Stiles's research analyses.

"I can't just sit back and let the Alphas run wild. They have come into my turf and I will not let it stand. I will, however, fly under the radar. If only to make you happy, which, by the way is something I hate doing." Derek purposefully inserted the snarky tone causing his uncle to sigh,

"Stubborn and headstrong, you really are a Hale. Well continue then-oh powerful leader. I said all I need to say and will leave it up to you. You may want to widen your stance that way you can get more power with your right hook, just suggesting" Peter said in a blasé way as he turned to leave. Derek noticed he left the folder with the picture of the Winchesters staring back at him. Fantastic, as if the Alphas weren't enough a problem. These Winchesters looked just as tough and dangerous as the Alphas. Derek looked at the punching bag again, when he was satisfied that his uncle had left he widened his stance. Much to his annoyance his uncle was right, his right hook sent the bag flying across the room. Damn Peter.


End file.
